On-board sensors in vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles (AVs), supplement and bolster the vehicle's field of vision by providing accurate sensor data. Additionally, vehicles may be equipped with recording and videorecording features that may record audio and video inside the vehicles or in an exterior environment near the vehicles. Sometimes, a default setting of the vehicles is that the recording and videorecording features are turned off due to privacy concerns. However, current vehicles do not have a feature that turns on the recording and videorecording features, for example, in response to certain stimuli, conditions, or situations detected, such as a crime or potential hazard. Additionally, current vehicles do not have a feature that allows a user to override the default setting. Moreover, current vehicles do not further modify a video produced or generated from the videorecording process. These shortfalls are addressed by the present disclosures, which provide an efficient and effective system and method of activating a videorecording function based on certain characteristics or conditions, accepting a user input that indicates whether to videorecord, adjusting settings of the videorecording function such as a field of view, and further modifying the video, for example, by redacting audio or features of the video.